YOU'RE MY REINCARNATION!
by Rin's Adoptive Mommy
Summary: YOU CAN'T BE ME!I'M NOT SOME LITTLE BRATTY GENIUS! So Inuyasha,you finally admit you're as brainless as you look.His brother mocked him.SHUT IT SESSHOMARU!Besides,I said I wasn't a GENIUS,I didn't say I wasn't smart.He really is stupid.said Sean to Sesshy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello,It's me again and I'm here with a new story.I know that some of you want me to make Icebox into a chaptered story,but first I need to know what you want me to put in the next chapter so I know what to write about.As for my other story,I have decided to delete it because I'm not interested in it anymore,so that's why I'm starting this one.This story is going to replace the one I'm deleting.Sorry if you liked that one.I'm going to stop annoying you now.**_

_**Disclaimer: (On the phone) Are you sure,really,awwwwwww. I no own Inu & company,or Sniff-Sniff my future mate Sesshomaru.I also don't own Justin Timberlake's **_**song**_**.I forgot what it's called.- -;;;**_** But I do own the names of the reincarnations.(I have many pairings.Some are yaoi.You have been warned.)Enjoy.**

_"Thinking"_

**"Talking"**

_**'Sean singing'**_

_'Erin singing'_

_'Both singing together'_

_**On with the show...I mean story**_

_Ain't another woman that_

_could take your spot my_

**(beat plays)**

"Turn that down Sean!" yelled Joseph to his fourteen year old son

_**If I wrote you a symphony**_

_**just to say how much you mean to me **_

"I mean it." he warned

_What would you do_

"Erin,are you up there too!?" he asked his twelve year old and youngest son

_**If I told you were beautiful**_

_**would you date me on the regular**_

_Tell me would you_

"The two of you will be in serious trouble if you don't cut that down RIGHT NOW!" their father bellowed up the stairs.**(music gets louder)**

_**Well baby I've been around the world**_

_**but I ain't seen myself another girl**_

_Like you_

_**This ring here represents my heart**_

_**but there's just one thing I need from you**_

_Say 'I do'_

**(beat)**

_**Because**_

_I could see us holding hands_

_walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

Thump-Thump-Thump-"I'm coming up there!" their father yelled,warning them that if they didn't cut off that music before he got to the door,that they would be in a lot of trouble.

"Bro,don't you think we should cut this down before dad comes up here and we get in a lot of trouble!?" Erin asked his older and rebellious brother. "Yeah,yeah,yeah,whatever." Sean replied to his little brother as he cut down the music.

Squeeeeaaaakkkkk-In walked their father with a not so pleased expression. "I'm glad the two of you decided to listen." he said.Sean just rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming. "But,that doesn't mean that you won't get in trouble still.You both know that I don't appreciate it when you ignore me.It's disrespectful." Yep,it was the 'I'm disappointed in you,what you did was disrespectful' speech he gave them all the time when they did something 'bad'.This time was _no_ different.So,as he and his brother pretended to listen like they always did when their dad went on a rant.They knew the speech so well that they could say or mouth it with him.Wich is exactly what Sean did.As he mimicked their father,he saw that his brother was triing to hold in his laughter,and just like always,their father didn't see neither of them because Sean was behind him and Erin had a straight face.Even though it took all his will power and the thought of getting him and his brother in trouble even more. "And further more-" he got cut off by the sound of his son's phone going off.

_Got thirty down at the bottom_

_thirty mo at the top_

_Only visible set_

_in little ice cube blocks_

_If I could call it a drink_

_call it a smile on the rocks_

_If I could call out a price _

_let's say I call out a lot-_

"Sorry dad,that's my cell." said Sean as he gave his father a false apologetic face (when really he was happy for the disrtaction) and held up one finger to signal for him to give him a minute. "Yeah,uh-huh,sure,cool,whatever,see ya later Keith." "That was just Keith." he said as he got off the phone. "What was he calling for?" his father asked him, "Oh,he was just reminding me of our basketball practice tommorow (sorry if that's spelled wrong)." he answered in a matter-of-fact voice. "Oh." his dad said. "It's time for dinner."

Chloe called to her husband and son and step-son. "We're coming hon." replied Joe.Sean faked gaging as he heard his father call his wife 'hon'.It ticked him off to no end.When his father told him that he had a new wife and that she was white (no offense to anyone.I _**love**_ _**all**_ races.My mom has a best friend that is white and I call her mommy because she's like a second mom.Sean doesn't like white people because white racests killed his mother.Sean is half-Black amd half-Japanese.His mother was black,and his father is Japanese.I'm Jaimacan and Black,and love the Japanese,so don't think I don't like them either.),he had a fit because his mother was killed by racest whites just because they didn't approve of his mother and father being together.

They would have killed him too for being the spawn of his parents if his father hadn't gotten them to change their minds and ask for forgiveness.Sean was only seven at the time,and ever since then he refused to trust _any _white person,_no matter _how nice they were to him.So of course he acted ill towards Chloe when he met her,he tortured her in _**every way possible**_.Yet,she still forgave him everytime and told him that she would love him as her own wether he wanted her to or not,she always saved him from getting in trouble with his dad everytime he played one of his tricks.When they told him that they were having a baby and that it would be his little brother,he yelled at them that he would _**NEVER**_ accept the baby that they were having as his _**HALF-BROTHER **_.(I bet you all know who's reincarnation he and his brother,father,and step-mother are don;t you?)

He made it _very clear_ that he would have nothing to do with 'the little vermin' as he liked to call him,he still called him that to this day.When the day came for Chloe to have the baby,Sean was no where in sight,so his father had to go and find him.When he found him,he had to drag him back with him because he was putting up a fight.After four hours of hearing screams and howls of pain,they finally heard a smaller and shriller cry.When they walked in,they saw Chloe holding a small bundle of blonde hair.Sean noticed as he made his way cautiously to Chloe that all the criing was coming from the little bundle of bleach blonde hair (they couldn't see anything but the baby's hair.).

When he got close enough to see,he concluded that the little bundle of blonde hair was his '_new baby brother'_.At first Sean was disgusted because he remembered that this _thing_ was the result of the hated woman and his traitorous father.Then, when he looked at him more and his little brother opened his eyes and giggled when he saw him,Sean was taken aback and was supprised that when he leaned down to study him more that he grabbed his hair with his tiny fist and stuck it in his little mouth.

Sean soon found himself playing tug-of-war with his brother over his hair,and everyone laughing at the adorable scene.After that,Sean decided that he would _tolerate_ his little _half-brother_,but he wouldn't like him.With that, his father was happy.

As he made his way down stairs for dinner,he noticed that he heard his father and Chloe talking with someone.When he reached the end of the stairs,he saw everyone sitting down around the dining table and laughing about something.They all stopped when they noticed that he was there. "Sean,this is my secretary Terry Johnson,her husband Sean,and their daughter Rihanna." his father said as he pointed to each person and intruduced them.They each gave a small nod of their head and a smile as a greeting.As he sat down in his spot next to his brother,Chloe made a comment. "Well,ain't that just a coincidence that the two of you have the same name." she said,at that everyone but he and the girl named Rihanna laughed.Sean (the little one) didn't think it was funny,and apparently ,neither did she.She just kept her head down.So he didn't know what her expression was.To him she seemed really shy around him because everytime he asked her something or looked her way,she would turn her head and there would be a slight blush going across her cheeks.He thought it was her natural reaction to anyone when she just met them,so he ignored it and continued eating.

After dinner was over and they were biding the Johnson's goodnight,Rihanna walked up to Sean and Erin,and bid them both goodnight before giving a small bow and then going to follow her parents to their car.Before she got into the car,she stole a quick glance at Sean to find that he too was stairing right back. As he cocked an eyebrow at her,she blushed slightly and slid into the backseat of her car to go home.

_'Wierd girl' _Sean thought."Wierd girl." Erin said,unintentionally mimicking what his 'nissan had just thought."Erin!" his mother reprimended him,"You shouldn't talk about others so harshly,she's just shy that's all." his mother continued reprimending him._'Baka'_ Sean thought before walking into the house,heading for his bedroom to hopefully escape his punishment for earlier."Sean,Erin!".He had no such luck.As he and his brother shared a look that said:_'should we run,or accept our punishment now?'_,their father caught them both by the gruff of their collars before they had a chance to make a run for it."And where,pray tell,do you two think you're going,I hope you weren't thinking of running." their father's unnaturally calm voice rang out as he proceeded to drag the both of them to his study for a little 'heart to heart' moment with his boys._'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' _was the only thought going through their heads as the door to their father's study closed shut with no means of escape as both brothers shrank back when their father pulled off his _very heavy_,and _VERY thick_ belt."Oh Kami-sama,have mercy." murmered both brothers.The only sound resignating throughout the whole house was the screams of two boys begging for mercy,and the constant _swat_ of a certain belt,that a certain father was using to punish his children with._'Sigh-When will they ever learn?'_ Chloe thought as she washed the dishes."This si all your fault Sean!" "Me!,You agreed to it you little-" "SHUT IT!" _SWAT, _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came twin cries of pain as Chloe sighed again._'Probably never.'_ she thought before heading to bed.

**Alright ppls.How did you like it? Did it suck? Was it funny? Come on tell me,I need to know.R and R please.**


	2. Naraku's reincarnation

RINGRINGRING

_I didn't mean to walk away_

_But I hear every word they say_

_I guess my mind just drew a blank_

_Like la la la_

_Now I'm sitting in this goddamn cage_

RINGRINGRING

_Reminicing about my day_

_With cho blood all over my slade_

_As the devil say-_

"ARRRRRRGGGGG! Damn phone,damn alarm clock." mumbled Sean as he threw his alarm clock across the room and answered his cell phone."Hello" he said groggily."Hey Sean,it's me,Brandon.You ready for another boring day at school?" said Brandon."Hell to the muthafucking naw." he replied."Neither are Me ,Jordan and Keith." he said,"I can't wait until summer vacation." he continued."Me neither." Sean replied.They talked for fifteen minutes until Sean had to hang up to take a shower.

After he got done getting dressed,he headed down stairs to eat breakfast."Hey Fluffinator." teased Erin with a small smirk on his chuddy,round face before Sean wiped it off with his comeback."Hello Pup." They didn't know why,but they always called each other stuff like that.It felt like they used to do it all the time,so it just came naturally when they wanted to insult each other without getting in trouble."Feh." Erin replied.

They both ate their breakfast very quickly because they had to walk to school today since their father had already left for work.As they neared the corner of the block,they met up with Keith.

"Hey." said Keith,"Hey." the brothers chorused."Hey,did you finish last nights homework?" Keith asked turning to Sean."Yeah,why?" "Can I copy,I didn't do it."You never do." Sean said while handing him his H.W. so Keith could copy.

As they walked into the yard they noticed a huge crowd of people with 4 people they identified as their friends Brandon,Jordan,Rendon,and Suidon.As Sean and Keith (they had already dropped off Inuyasha) walked closer they could see that their friends were really pissed,and the two of them knew that their friends were relatively friendly,so they knew it had to be _them_.

"I thought we told you _**freaks **_to stay away from our side of the yard." said a disgusted,angry,yet feminine voice." "_**YOUR **_side of the yard?!" yelled another different angry voice."Yes _**ours**_." came a more malicious voice."**You** don't own _**anything**_in this school.Besides,what are you going to do if we don't move?" "I'd make all 6 of your lives a living hell.Wait,but there's only 4 of you,I wonder where the other two freaks are." mocked that oh so annoying and malicious voice."Were not freaks and were right here,_**Nathan**_." said the always calm and stoic voice of Sean."Yeah,the only freaks here are you and your evil incarnated sibilings **Nathan**." piped in Keith with a disgusted look on his face."Shut it you baboon." yelled the feminine voice."Baboon? We're not the ones with a brother who actually **was** a baboon for Halloween,Keana." Sean bit back as the crowd around them erupted in laughter with the occasional 'oohh's'."GRRRRRRRRR.Keana,Carmen,Haku,come." growled Nathan as he and his sibilings walked away to another side of the yard."Come on,let's get to our classes before Mr. Musaki starts yellin' 'bout us being late,**again**." suggested Suidon.And with that they left to their classes.

* * *

This chppie was just introducing Naraku and his minions' reincarnations.Sorry it's so short.Please Read & Review. 


	3. Plans

"YOU DAMN COMPUTER,I HATE YOU!" yelled a _**VERY**_ pissed off Sean.he was mad at his computer because it wouldn't let him on the damn internet(wich is _**EXACTLY**_ what was happening to me just 2 seconds ago,I'm dead serious)."YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" he barked as he turned off his computer.

"Hey Fwuffinator,is the mean old compuwter not wetting on the interwnet.Hmmmmm."mocked Erin as he walked in his enraged brother's room."SHUT IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sean yelled throwing a shoe at his little brother's head."AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Erin as he dodged the object flying his way."I'm sorry Sean-Sean but it's so funny.I mean you're in here yelling at your _**computer**_.AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Erin said as he dodged a basketball."Yeah,yeah,yeah.Hardy,har,har very funny.Get out my room,and _**DON'T**_ call me _**that name**_." he spit out with venom dripping from the words 'that name'."Mom gave you that nickname though." Erin said."That's _**exactly**_ why I don't want to be called that." Sean said with hatred."Whatever,don't forget that I'm having my friends over,you're supposed to be the chaperone while mom and dad are out." Erin reminded him,he and his friends had planned this all week,and his dad had agreed."Whatever,as long as you don't bother my friends and I we're cool Pup."replied Sean with a smirk at the pet name."Shut up Sean."said Erin.

Later that night

Ding-Dong

"Coming!" yelled Sean."Hey Fluffy,where's Erin?"asked Sandra."Upstairs."Sean replied annoyed at the pet name."Erin your friends are here!" he yelled to his little brother."I'm coming!" Erin yelled back."Hey guys." "Hey Erin." they all chorused,"C'mon,we're going to be in the living room since the Ice Prince doesn't want anyone upstairs while his friends are here." Erin mocked."You're cruisin' for a bruisin' ya little shit." Sean warned."Yeah,yeah,yeah." Erin said not really caring.With that Erin and his friends walked to the living room and played Spiderman 3 on his PS3.

10 minutes later Seans frineds arrived."Hey Punk,where's the Twerp and his friends." Vernika said."Hey Shrimp,Erin and his friends are in the living room playing on the PS3." replied Sean.Vernika and Sean had been best friends since 3rd grade.Sean was a loner and Vernika wanted to make friends with him,but every time she tried Sean would tell her to get lost,that he didn't need some girl following him around all the time.It always pissed her off but she just always brushed it off and tried again.Then one day when V. was walking home,Nathan and his friends decided to pick a fight with her.She was winning at first,but then Nathan decide to play dirty so he had one of his flunkies hold her back while Keana beat up on her.As Sean was walking on his way home he saw this and helped her out.After that they got to know each other a little better and Sean "allowed" her to "follow" him around.When he said that to her she got ticked and told him he was nothing but a punk,and tha's how the nicknames and insults started.(Now I'm going to give you a little insight to how I am.)

Name:Vernika Franklin (not my real last name,but I'm not stupid enough to give you the real thing)

Race:African American/Jamaican (no I'm not REALLY dark,checkout my profile it explains)

Age:14 (not yet anyways)

Personality:Sweet,a little shy and bashful around boys,and VERY hotheaded when pissed off (this is why she could talk to Sean without getting all shy,he always found some way to piss her off)

Nicknames:Nee-Nee,Bubbles,Cheerleader,Troll,Shorty,Shrimp,etc.(Yes I am short)

Height:5'4"

Body size:Thick but not fat

Likes:Music,boys,reading,beating up Sean,computer,and writing stories (as you can see)

Dislikes:Being bothered,little cousins,and homework

Loves:Family & friends(especially Sean and Keith),Tweety,Purple and black(no I'm not Emo or gothic)

Hates:Nathan and his flunkies and sibilings

"What are we going to be anyway?" asked Brandon."Stuff." replied Vernika."But what _**kind**_ of _**stuff**_?" questioned Keith."Oh,you'll see." said Sean with a devilish smile."Right B.B.(Bubbles)." he said."Oh yeah." she replied with the same devilish smile on her face.

_Sorry if it's short but I wanted to introduce...ME j/k.Akari Neko-chan if you're reading this I wanted to tell you I'll put you when they meet thier past selves.It may take a little while but you'll definitely be in it.if you want I can put Kurama in here and put you two together.If you want me to do that just send me a e-mail with a description if him.As for the rest of the people who have read this story but won't review,if you have any suggestions just request it in a REVIEW.Read & Review please._


	4. OH NO!

_SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!I didn't mean to update so late but I hadn't had any brain storms lately.So please forgive me.-puppy dog eyes-_

"HAH! I beat you AGAIN Rico!" declared a very happy Erin,he had just beat Rico (short for Ricardo) at another round of Let's Get Ready to Rumble."Oh quite gloatin' Erin,you wouldn't keep winning if perv boy would stop pickin' LuLu." Sandra said while glaring at Rico.(In this fic Sango's reincarnation is fully black and Miroku's is Hispanic[no offense to anyone) "LuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuLuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." said a dazed Rico.Erin and Sandra just shook their heads.Suddenly the lights shut off."LuuuuuuuuuuuLuuuuuuuuuuu!NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rico yelled as the TV shut off."Hey Erin why did the lights go off?" Sandra asked ignoring Rico."Hmmmm,I don't really know." he replied. Felling around for the stairs to head up to his brother's room and ask him what happened when he suddenly connected with a hard rock chest."Ow." "Erin,what the hell happened to the lights?" Sean asked his little brother."Did you guys plug up too many things at a time again?" he questioned them sounding ready to pound them if they said yes(if he can find them)."No." they said togehter,afraid of Sean's wrath.It hurt,they should know.They've experienced it before when the power went out on one of his favorite shows,Inuyasha(I know corny but what ever).That was when they had plugged in to much stuff at once.He had pounded them into tomorrow and told them it was very dangerous to do stuff like that because not only can they get shocked but he would just pound the crap out of them.They shuddered remembering the pain they all shared."Al'right,I'll go check you guys' powerbox(or whatever you call it)."said Rendon."Ok." everybody said.As he walked outside,everybody started to worry."What if he doesn't come back?" "What if he gets shocked?" "I hope he'll be ok." then all if a sudden..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there's a yell from outside."RENDON!" Everyone yells as they run outside to find Rendon not there."RRRRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" screams Vernika.

_Sowwy if it's short.It's all I could come up with.I promise to try to update again sometime this week.R&R pwease._


End file.
